


The Dream

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dream Sex, F/M, Smut, Victor is morosexual, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: Victor has a steamy dream about MC, and now has to come to terms that he's sexually attracted to an idiot.As always, here is the unofficial MLQC 18+ Discord server. Come join the community. We're really nice! Must be over 18.https://discord.gg/rMd6A6v





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthia/gifts).



> This first chapter is in my other fic collection, Idiot, but I decided to expand on it, so now it has it's own fic! Yay! Synthia was the person that originally requested this particular fic, so I've dedicated this to her. <3

Victor had never been an avid dreamer. The dreams he did remember were usually vivid nightmares, and he only got those when he was extremely stressed. Most of the time, after waking, Victor could recall a small detail about a mundane dream, and that small detail would be gone by noon. 

The dream Victor currently felt himself immersed in felt more vivid than even his most terrifying nightmares. He was naked and in his own bed, which wasn’t surprising in itself, since he occasionally slept in the nude during the summer months. 

Two details indicated that this wasn’t a dream: for one, he was currently on a business trip.

Secondly, there was a warm, female body pressed against his chest, and she writhes against him. Her skin is smooth and silky.

“Victor..please.” she moans against his neck. Victor freezes. He knows that voice. It’s her. His idiot. A ghost of a smile graces his lips.

“Please….what, MC?” he murmurs softly against her ear, allowing his lips to graze the shell of her ear. It makes her shiver. His dream MC is a sensitive little thing. 

“I-I need you….” she whimpers as he trails a hand softly down her bare back. 

“Idiot….You always have me.” He kisses the top of her head as he relishes the feeling of her skin against his own. 

“N-no. I mean…” She grabs his hand and presses it against her sex. A bold move for his little idiot. He smiles against her hair. 

“Hm. I see.” Victor tilts MC’s face up engage her in a passionate kiss. He allows a finger to briefly slide into her heat. She was a furnace. And she was his. 

He breaks the kiss and rolls on top of her. He spreads her legs, tangling them with his own, and sinks himself inside. MC gasps and it’s the most erotic noise he’s ever heard. He begins to move and–

**_The phone rings._ **

Victor’s eyes angrily fly open. They dart to the clock. 2am. Who the _ **fuck**_ is calling at 2am? 

He checks the caller ID. It’s her. Of _course_ it’s her.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor glares at his phone for a good five seconds before picking up. **  
**

“MC. Do you know what time it is in the United States right now?” hisses Victor angrily.

“U-um. I’d guess it’d be pretty late over there…Why do you ask? Are you going on a trip to the US?” 

_This girl is going to be the death of him._

“It is _TWO IN THE MORNING,_ MC.” 

“Wow, Victor, you know that at the top of your head?”

For a few seconds, Victor is rendered speechless. How has she not gotten it yet? 

“You do know I’m in the US right now, right?” Victor tries to keep his voice as controlled as possible. 

He hears MC gasp in surprise. “Oh my god, I didn’t know. I must have woken you up! I’m so sorry!”

“I-It’s fine. You didn’t know. Why did you call me?” 

“No, it can wait. Go back to sleep and call me whenever you get up.” 

Victor takes a mental note to call MC at two in the morning Loveland time. “Alright fine. I trust you’re going to email me that report tomorrow as well?”

“Well…that’s what I was calling about, actually. I was wondering if I could…get a small extension.” MC’s voice got smaller and smaller with each word. 

“And why should I do that?” Victor mentally prepares himself for the begging. 

“I’ll…I’ll make it up to you! I’ll do anything!”

Victor mulls MC’s confident answer over in silence before coming to a conclusion.

“Next Monday. My office. 8:00. Don’t be late.” He presses the ‘end call’ button before slamming the phone down on the night-stand, rolling over on his stomach, and screaming into his pillow. 

Why was his dream about the stupidest person on the planet? Why the hell was he attracted to her? _How did this make any sense?_


End file.
